


Comme une odeur de chocolat

by AliceJeanne



Series: Entre Autres [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Memories, Chocolate, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Snow
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceJeanne/pseuds/AliceJeanne
Summary: [...]Et c'est à cet instant que... - Que tu as su que tu étais amoureux? [...] Maisie découvre qu'il suffit de peu de choses pour aimer quelqu'un et que parfois une simple tablette de chocolat et une incroyable maladresse peuvent accomplir de grands miracles.
Series: Entre Autres [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938664
Kudos: 2





	Comme une odeur de chocolat

**Author's Note:**

> Participation au concours "Souvenirs d'antan" organisé par l'équipe de modération d'HPF.  
> Un personnage plus âgé devait transmettre un souvenir/une astuce/un sort/un secret à un personnage plus jeune en revenant sur un lieu ayant marqué son passé. Une émotion devait être choisie et devait guider le souvenir.  
> Émotion choisie: la joie (mêlée d'une certaine façon à l'amour)  
> Priam et Maisie Andrews sont deux OC apparaissant dans "Entre Autre" (brève mention pour le premier et personnage secondaire/principal pour le second).

oOo

Les ruelles pavées du vieux Londres chantaient un air de fête, accompagnées des claquements des chaussures des passants empressés du petit matin. Les dernières guirlandes encore allumées grésillaient, ponctuant le sol immaculé de multiples et chatoyantes couleurs, sources d'émerveillement pour les jeunes yeux de la fillette qui trottinait à côté de son père, promenant son regard innocent sur le monde qui doucement s'éveillait. Les commerçants ouvraient un à un leurs boutiques, lui offrant des sourires par milliers, auxquels elle répondait avec toute bonne humeur présente en cet instant dans son petit corps emmitouflé sous plusieurs couches de vêtements.

Sa petite main dans celle de Priam, Maisie leva son visage rayonnant vers le ciel, y trouvant sans mal la promesse d'une magnifique journée. Un flocon attira son attention, voletant de-ça, de-là au-dessus d'elle avant de délicatement se poser sur le bout de son nez rougi par le froid. Elle éclata de rire, le contact la chatouillait. Son père lui jeta un regard attendri, le temps semblait comme se suspendre lorsqu'il se trouvait avec sa fille. Ses boucles lui effleurèrent la main lorsqu'elle se retourna vivement pour saluer le bouquiniste chez lequel ils avaient l'habitude de se rendre. Mais aujourd'hui, point question de se lancer dans la découverte de nouveaux livres, ou même de se rendre dans le monde magique, sur le Chemin de traverse que Maisie aimait tant. Non, ils étaient en mission spéciale rien que tous les deux. Une mission très périlleuse. «Presque plus que celles que te confie Dumbledore!» Aurait ajouté la fillette si elle avait pu entendre ses pensées. Car en effet, ils cherchaient un cadeau pour Catherine, la femme qui avait rendu sa vie plus douce qu'un nuage de lait sur le traditionnel thé anglais.

La jeune anglaise était alitée depuis plusieurs jours, prise de maux d'estomac et d'une terrible migraine. Néanmoins, elle conservait ce sourire mystérieux que Priam lui avait toujours connu. Il savait que le moment venu elle lui ferait part de ce qui la rendait si radieuse malgré la fatigue qui déformait ses traits fins. Maisie le tira brusquement par la main en lâchant un petit cri enjoué. Le jeune père leva un instant les yeux de sa progéniture pour aviser ce qu'elle lui montrait du doigts tout en babillant et à la vue de l'objet de temps d'émois, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Il aurait pu reconnaître la devanture de la boutique entre mille.

Nichée entre une grande librairie et un tabac, la chocolaterie et boutique d'autres douceurs sucrées, attirait immédiatement l'œil. Sa vitrine était décorée comme les confiseries d'antan et les bocaux transparents dans lesquels perles et mendiants se mariaient en dansant, s'étendaient à perte de vue sur d'anciennes étagères de bois véritable. La porte, joliment ouvragée et sobrement ornée de longues et charnues fèves de cacao, s'ouvrait avec le vent, propulsant flocons et tintements de clochettes carillonnantes aux oreilles attentives des enfants. Mais pour Priam, elle avait une importance toute autre que celle du plaisir des papilles.

Se pliant aux désirs de sa fille, le sorcier poussa la porte et pénétra dans le petit commerce. L'odeur exquise du chocolat le replongea instantanément dans son plus beau souvenir, et sourd aux exclamations enjouées de Maisie qui désirait tout acheter, se laissa transporter quelques sept années en arrière.

C'était également un matin de décembre et il flânait dans les ruelles, fraîchement débarqué de New-York. Son manteau ouvert claquait avec le vent et il observait avec curiosité l'agencement des rues moldues. Tout le fascinait et il croquait avec application nombre de détails envoûtants qu'il distinguait entre deux bourrasques. Ses doigts passaient vivement de sa barbe de plusieurs jours à son calepin sur lequel courrait un crayon que les passants, trop empressés ne pourraient voir bouger sans qu'à aucun moment il ne l'ait tenu de sa main. Cette petite promenade matinale était un souffle de bonheur au milieu de son quotidien aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans lune. Former des aurors aux subtilités des plus puissants sorts de défense était certes instructif, mais Priam ne s'ennuyait pas moins pour autant, continuellement cloîtré dans les plus oubliées des cachettes du Ministère de la Magie britannique. Trop important lui disait-on pour justifier son isolement. Mais l'américain n'en avait que faire, car pour la première fois depuis quarante ans, aucune autorité ne pourrait l'empêcher de disposer de son temps libre comme il le souhaitait. Les pauvres aurors seraient sans aucun doute bien surpris de voir qu'il avait su déverrouiller la porte avec autant d'aisance que si elle avait été simplement maintenue fermée par un lien de coton.

«Papa! s'écria la petite voix de Maisie, depuis une échelle sur laquelle la fillette s'était juchée pour admirer une ribambelle de confiseries multicolores, le ramenant soudainement au temps présent.»

Le maître des sortilèges de défense lui adressa un grand sourire et accourut près d'elle, avisant avec la plus grande attention ce qu'elle lui montrait avec ses doigts encore emmitouflés dans des gros gants de laine rose. Il y avait également un père et sa fille, ce jour, dans la douce boutique, et l'enfant babillait tout autant que Maisie, suppliant l'homme à ses côtés de céder à ses caprices de jeune gourmand aux joues rebondies. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait attiré, en plus du désir de découvrir les sucreries moldues, les rires d'un enfant. Priam n'avait pourtant jamais ressenti le désir de s'approcher de ces créatures bruyantes auparavant, mais ce jour-là, une petite part de lui fut émue par le spectacle attendrissant qu'ils offraient au monde de ceux qui savent observer et apprécier les petits bonheurs simples de l'existence.

«Oh, regarde celui-là! lui intima Maisie en se saisissant d'un ballotin rempli de formes rappelant, à s'y méprendre, des fleurs des champs.»

La ressemblance avec celles du bouquet ensoleillant la cuisine de leur maison était frappante. De délicates petites touches dorées et argentées avaient été appliquées au pinceau fin, détaillant ainsi les pétales de chaque végétal sucré avec une exactitude frappante. Un véritable artiste, en vérité, devait-être le propriétaire du magasin.

«Tu veux les prendre? questionna Priam en l'observant tourner sa trouvaille dans tous les sens.

\- Non! s'exclama la fillette en reposant le sachet avant de sauter du tabouret sur lequel elle était montée pour l'attraper dans une valse de boucles endiablées.»

Le sorcier réprima un petit rire, parfois il avait bien des difficultés à comprendre comment fonctionnait sa fille et sa spontanéité déconcertante. Il espérait secrètement qu'elle resterait ainsi le plus longtemps possible, tant la voir papillonner en sautillant l'amusait. Son regard se perdit sur les autres visiteurs de la confiserie. La plupart se contentaient de regarder sagement les étiquettes des prix et de converser à voix basse. Priam, lui, avait bien des difficultés à se faire au système monétique des moldus, et ce malgré les pourtant excellents conseils de sa compagne. C'était pour ainsi dire Maisie, qui, se faisant un plaisir de «jouer à la marchande», assurait les transactions chez les commerçants qu'ils visitaient ensemble. Son petit air innocent et son visage de petite poupée suffisaient à attendrir les vendeurs qui se faisaient alors un plaisir de l'aider à sortir le bon montant du porte-monnaie.

«Hé toi! Descends tout de suite de là! grogna le gérant de la boutique, sortant Priam de ses pensées.»

L'homme, aussi épais qu'une religieuse au chocolat, portait la même moustache touffue que sept ans auparavant et ne conservait plus que quelques mèches éparses sur son crâne lisse comme une boule de gomme. Son visage légèrement rougi par sa course depuis le comptoir affichait un air affolé. Et pour cause, une fillette se trouvait en haut de son étagère la us haute.

Priam se figea. Maisie avait recommencé et Catherine allait certainement lui servir le plus beau sermon de son existence pour avoir détourné le regard un tout petit instant de leur progéniture. Le moldu devait certainement se demander comment diable la fillette avait pu escalader les étagères sans qu'aucun bruit de casse de bocaux ne l'avertisse. Et surtout, comment avait-elle fait pour s'y rendre si vite? Adoptant un air détendu, l'américain s'avança vers l'artisan qui cherchait déjà à atteindre l'enfant en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

«Je retire ce que j'ai dis Maisie! s'exclama-t-il, enjoué. Tu es indéniablement la meilleure grimpeuse de toute l'histoire de l'Angleterre.»

Tous les moldus se trouvant dans la boutique l'observèrent comme s'il était soudainement devenu fou. Priam les ignora avec amusement, et chercha à accrocher le regard de sa fille, qu'il devinait paniquée. Elle ne devait surtout pas sentir qu'elle pouvait être en danger, sinon la démonstration de magie involontaire qu'elle offrirait aux passants serait bien moins inoffensive qu'une petite session de voltige.

«C'est à vous? gronda le vendeur.»

Priam opina avec calme, réfléchissant à une façon appropriée de gérer la situation sans éveiller de quelconques soupçons sur leur nature.

«Vous feriez mieux de la surveiller davantage.

\- Je suis parfaitement d'accord! répondit-il, tirant au moldu une grimace courroucée.

Se payait-il sa tête, cet énergumène?

«Ne bouge pas Maisie, je viens te chercher, dit-il en s'emparant de l'échelle posée négligemment contre la porte de service. Vous permettez?»

La réponse du moldu fut si inintelligible que l'américain pouffa intérieurement. S'ils avaient été sur le Chemin de traverse, il lui aurait suffit de faire descendre sa fille d'un petit coup de baguette magique car il n'était pas rare que de jeunes enfants se retrouvent dans des situations bien inopinées en raison de leur manque de contrôle sur leur magie. Maisie ne faisait pas exception à la règle et semblait même, au contraire, être encore plus sujette aux manifestations de ce genre que les autres enfants.

La petite sorcière jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à son père tandis qu'il gravissait les échelons avec prudence. Malgré son sourire détendu, appliqué avec soin sur ses lèvres, elle devinait qu'il était un peu inquiet. Un sourcil froncé interprété un peu trop vite l'amena même à penser qu'il pouvait être furieux contre elle. Après tout, il le lui avait déjà répété un nombre incalculable de fois: «pas de magie devant les moldus». Et surtout, il fallait impérativement qu'elle évite de souhaiter trop fort quelque chose, sans quoi une situation très inconfortable surviendrait et mettrait dans l'embarras tous ceux y assistant. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et elle raffermit sa prise sur les cartons entre lesquels elle se trouvait. L'emballage des tablettes s'y trouvant était si joli qu'elle n'avait pu résister à l'envie de formuler le souhait de les voir de plus près.

«Je te tiens! s'exclama Priam à voix basse en attrapant Maisie, chassant ses doutes et ses craintes d'une étreinte réconfortante.»

Quelques larmes brouillèrent la vue de Maisie tandis qu'elle se serrait contre la poitrine de son père durant la descente. Tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur eux et elle se sentait très mal à l'aise. Refusant de lever le nez du cou de son père, Priam du faire preuve de beaucoup d'adresse pour remettre l'échelle à sa place sans renverser quelques étalages dans son sillage. Le jeune père s'excusa platement auprès du gérant et prit tranquillement le chemin de la sortie sous les regards médusés et offusqués des autres visiteurs.

«Vous pourriez tout de même acheter quelque chose! cingla une femme d'âge mur vêtue d'un tailleur et d'un chignon sévères. Ce serait la moindre des politesses après avoir laissé votre enfant vagabonder de la sorte!»

Maisie se cramponna davantage et Priam sut que l'agacement commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Décidément, certains moldus étaient incapables de se retenir de se mêler de ce qui ne les regardait pas. Si Cathy avait été avec lui, elle aurait certainement glissé à son oreille un fataliste «convention sociale» avant de prendre la situation en main. Cela l'avait toujours émerveillé, cette façon qu'avait sa compagne de toujours comprendre ce que les moldus, et même les sorciers, avaient en tête. Elle s'était habituée si rapidement à son monde magique qu'il en oubliait parfois sa véritable nature. Lui était bien incapable de se fondre dans son univers aussi bien qu'elle avait su le faire dans le sien.

Comprenant que le propriétaire du magasin et ses clients, ne cesseraient de le fixer tant qu'il ne se serait pas exécuté, il s'empara d'une tablette échappée du carton que Maisie avait partiellement renversé en s'y agrippant et la posa avec calme sur le comptoir avant de fouiller dans son porte-monnaie à la recherche de la bonne somme afin de payer. Un raclement de gorge lui apprit qu'il n'était pas assez rapide et il usa discrètement d'un _accio_ informulé pour sortir les pièces de leur cachette.

«Ça ira pour cette fois, grommela le moldu en lui tendant le ticket de caisse. Mais que je ne vous revois plus à regarder en l'air pendant que votre fille joue les alpinistes.

\- Vous avez ma parole, jura Priam avec toute la bonne volonté du monde.»

Et sans demander son reste, le maître des sorts de défense tourna les talons, traversa la petite boutique en quelques enjambées énergiques et poussa la porte dans un concert de clochettes. Puis, sans se préoccuper des regards curieux des passants qui l'observaient, portant Maisie contre lui, il prit la direction d'une des contre-avenues qu'il connaissait si bien avant de disparaître d'un claquement de doigts une fois hors de vue.

Maisie ne décolla son visage de son torse que lorsqu'elle entendit les bruits familiers du quartier dans lequel ils avaient élu domicile quelques mois plus tôt. La petite-fille adressa un sourire profondément reconnaissant à son père qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant.

«Il était en colère, hein? murmura-t-elle en se tortillant dans ses bras.

\- Un peu, répondit Priam en haussant les épaules avant d'ajouter avec malice, mais c'est uniquement parce qu'il était bien ennuyeux!

\- Tu n'es pas en colère, toi?

\- Pas le moins du monde! J'étais vraiment content que tu m'emmènes dans cette boutique, rétorqua le sorcier en les emmenant vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Même si j'ai fait une bêtise? questionna Maisie d'une toute petite voix.»

Priam reprit un air plus sérieux et plongea son regard noisette dans celui de sa fille, en tous points identique.

«As-tu fais exprès de te retrouver en haut de cette étagère? questionna-t-il.

\- Oh non! s'empressa de répondre Maisie.

\- Dans ce cas ce n'était pas une bêtise, mais un accident. C'est très différent, car un accident on ne peut que le réparer, pas l'éviter, la bêtise, si. Tu n'as pas à être triste à cause de ce qui est arrivé, indiqua-t-il, ce n'était pas de ta faute.»

La petite-fille hocha la tête et reposa sa joue contre son père, tranquillisée d'entendre les battements lents de son cœur la bercer avec tendresse. Malgré son apparente fatigue, Priam savait que Maisie était en pleine réflexion. Elle tirerait sans aucun doute de grandes conclusions de sa mésaventure et il avait hâte de les entendre. Tout en poussant la barrière de la petite cour extérieure d'un mouvement de bassin, il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit la tablette de chocolat. Soudain replongé dans un nouveau souvenir il ne prit pas garde aux plaques de glace qui parsemaient le sol gelé et ne dut le maintient de son équilibre qu'aux cris paniqués de la petite sorcière qu'il tenait contre lui. Un sortilège amortit leur chute à tous deux et la neige les accueillis comme un matelas moelleux.

«Papa! protesta la fillette. Toi aussi, tu fais des bêtises!

\- C'est ce qui arrive à ceux qui pensent un peu trop, dit-il en riant tout en retirant les flocons qui s'étaient nichés dans le col du manteau de Maisie.

\- À quoi tu penses, papa? s'enquit-elle en se mettant à genoux à côté de lui.

\- À ta maman.»

La fillette gloussa.

«Tu l'aimes maman?

\- Bien sûr que je l'aime! s'exclama-t-il. Je l'aime même à la folie!»

Son air rêveur tira un énième petit sourire à Maisie qui rosit de bonheur. Sa mésaventure était à présent bien loin derrière elle, oubliée grâce à la désinvolture de son père et ses mots apaisants.

«Je vais même te dire un secret à propos de ta mère, reprit-il, mystérieux.»

Regardant à droite et à gauche que personne ne les épiait, Priam rapprocha sa fille de lui et murmura à son oreille.

«Crois-le ou non, mais c'est grâce à cette tablette de chocolat que tu voulais attraper que j'ai su que j'étais amoureux de ta mère.

\- C'est vrai? l'interrogea Maisie en ouvrant de grands yeux ronds, cherchant la supercherie derrière son air faussement sérieux.

\- Oui, aussi vrai que tu es la plus adorables des jeunes sorcières.

\- Raconte! le pressa-t-elle en sautant sur ses genoux, insensible au compliment.

\- Figure-toi que comme toi, ta mère voulait attraper cette tablette si haute dans le magasin. Je l'ai vue, alors que je ne faisais qu'observer les confiseries, me demandant comment les moldus pouvaient faire d'aussi jolies choses sans même utiliser de magie, si frêle et si déterminée. Elle avait ses cheveux relevés et portait cette petite robe bleue qui s'accorde à ses yeux et que tu aimes tant. Je l'ai aperçue se mettre sur la pointe de pieds et étendre le bras. Malheureusement, elle a glissé et je n'eus pas le temps de rentrer dans la boutique qu'elle était déjà sur le sol, assise au milieu des tablettes éparpillées.»

Maisie se mit à rire en imaginant la scène, y trouvant d'étranges similitudes avec ce qui avait failli lui arriver quelques minutes auparavant.

«Je me suis précipité vers elle et l'ai aidée à se relever. Le vendeur était furieux et ne cessait de crier des tas de noms d'oiseaux dans notre direction. Dans sa chute, elle avait cassé beaucoup de tablettes et je sentais bien qu'elle n'avait aucunement l'intention première d'acheter autant de chocolat, alors j'ai tout pris et tout posé sur le comptoir. Puis, j'ai sorti mon argent moldu et j'ai vidé mon porte-monnaie. Je crois bien n'avoir jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi surpris que le marchand. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais et, comme à l'époque je n'avais pas une adorable petite fille pour m'aider, j'ai du donner beaucoup trop à cet homme.»

Priam marqua une petite pause, nostalgique et transporté à une époque qui lui paraissait appartenir aux lointains jours de paix d'antan, lorsque l'ombre de Voldemort n'était pas aussi menaçante. Ce furent les tapotements impatients de Maisie sur son épaule qui le ramenèrent doucement au temps présent.

«Lorsque nous sommes sortis du magasin, j'ai remis mon chargement à ta mère qui m'a regardé comme si j'étais le plus grand fou de l'univers. Elle refusait d'accepter et je dus batailler ferme pour qu'elle accepte de prendre au moins la tablette qu'elle convoitait. Mais comme cela n'était guère suffisant pour me remercier, elle m'invita à prendre le thé le lendemain. Je crois bien qu'à cet instant j'étais l'homme le plus heureux et le plus terrifié de toute la Terre. Parce que je n'avais jamais pris le thé avec une moldue et encore moins avec une moldue aussi jolie que ta maman.

\- C'est vrai, maman est belle, chuchota Maisie sur le ton de la vénération avant de se taire pour mieux écouter la suite du récit de Priam.

\- Le lendemain, j'avais mis ma plus belle chemise.

\- Celle avec les grenouilles qui dansent?

\- Celle-la même! gloussa-t-il en se rappelant l'expression effarée qui avait paré le visage de la jeune-femme lorsqu'elle l'avait découverte, sous sa veste.»

Il y avait fort à parier que Catherine se souvenait encore du fou-rire qui avait naturellement suivi.

«J'ai sonné à l'heure du thé à l'adresse qu'elle m'avait donnée et elle m'a ouvert. Tout de suite, j'ai su que j'allais aimer être en sa compagnie. Elle dégageait une délicieuse odeur de chocolat et ses yeux pétillaient de curiosité en plus d'une autre chose que je ne parvenait pas à identifier. Mais cependant, malgré son sourire radieux, je devinais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle paraissait préoccupée.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce qu'une tablette n'était pas suffisante pour le gâteau qu'elle avait voulu préparer, et qu'elle était désolée de si mal me recevoir.»

Maisie ouvrit des yeux ronds, jamais, à sa connaissance, sa mère n'avait manqué d'ingrédients pour réaliser ces somptueux gâteaux qu'ils cuisinaient ensemble le dimanche matin.

«Par chance, je n'avais pas changé de veste depuis la veille, et une tablette était toujours logée dans ma poche gauche. Elle était un peu fondue car j'avais tenu à repasser mes vêtements avant de venir voir ta mère, mais ne sembla pas la contrarier, au contraire. Elle me sauta presque au cou en m'acclamant comme un sauveur. Je dois bien avouer que je trouvais cela particulièrement étrange et amusant car nous ne nous connaissions pas. Mais il faut croire que certaines personnes sont si chaleureuses qu'elles apparaissent immédiatement comme de vieux amis. Elle me recommanda ensuite de l'attendre dans le salon tandis qu'elle achevait sa préparation, mais, j'avais une toute autre idée en tête.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait?

\- Je suis allé l'aider, tu t'en doutes bien!

\- Mais papa, commença Maisie en fronçant de façon adorable les sourcils, tu y connaissais quelque chose en cuisine moldue?

\- Pas le moins du monde! Mais tu sais que j'apprends vite. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire «pudding», nous étions tous les deux aux fourneaux et je cassais mon première œuf tout en découvrant les mystères de la gazinière. Inutile de te décrire l'état de la cuisine après mon passage, mais au moins, le gâteau était suffisamment chocolaté et enfourné. Nous sommes donc allés attendre la fin de la cuisson dans le salon. Je crois bien n'avoir jamais autant discuté avec quelqu'un de toute mon existence. Ta mère était la personne la plus incroyable qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, à ses côtés j'avais l'impression d'être en sécurité. Beaucoup plus qu'avec les aurors.

\- Et ensuite? voulut savoir Maisie qui commençait à trouver que l'histoire traînait en longueur.

\- Ensuite, il s'est passé quelque chose de totalement inattendu. Il y a eu un grand silence, et nous nous fixions les yeux dans les yeux sans savoir quoi dire. Ou plutôt, ce qui nous traversait l'esprit était bien trop fou pour pouvoir être exprimé. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

\- Tu lui as fait un bisou?

\- Non, pas tout de suite, s'amusa son père en avisant ses joues rougies de gêne et son expression d'adoration.

\- Alors quoi? questionna la fillette.

\- Le gâteau a pris feu dans le four.»

Maisie adopta un air catastrophé, son père était vraiment trop distrait parfois, il en oubliait les fondamentaux du monde moldu. Rien n'était automatique et il fallait constamment se montrer vigilant pour éviter les accidents.

«Heureusement, nous avons agi vite et bien que notre composition soit réduite à l'état de charbon, rien ne prit véritablement feu. Cependant, notre goûter venait de partir en fumée. Ta mère m'a donc invité à prendre mon manteau, et nous sommes sortis pour retourner...

\- À la boutique du chocolat! pépia Maisie qui commençait à comprendre.

\- Je te garantis que le vendeur a blêmi en nous voyant entrer et que j'ai bien cru qu'il allait défaillir lorsque j'ai attrapé une nouvelle tablette tout en haut de l'étagère. Cette fois-ci nous avons fait vite et ce fut ta mère qui sortit l'argent de mon porte-monnaie. Nous sommes sortis de la boutique en riant et avons couru comme des enfants dans les rues enneigées avant de déboucher dans parc ne comptant qu'un seul banc. Nous y avons pris place et Cathy a partagé la tablette en deux morceaux, m'expliquant qu'il s'agissait là du meilleur remontant qu'elle connaissait, tout en s'excusant car d'ordinaire elle en possédait toujours quelques carrés d'avance. Et c'est à cet instant que...

\- Que tu as su que tu étais amoureux? compléta l'enfant au comble du bonheur.

\- Oui, car nous avions la même règle fondamentale...

\- Vigilance constante? tenta-t-elle.»

Priam éclata de rire et s'allongea dans la neige sous le regard courroucé de la fillette qui n'appréciait pas que l'on se moque d'elle ainsi.

«Non, cette règle-ci est celle d'Alastor, lui expliqua-t-il. La notre, à nous, les maîtres en magie défensive est...»

La fillette haussa les épaules. Elle ne comprenait pas grand chose aux paroles de son père lorsqu'il se mettait à parler de son domaine de prédilection. Tout juste trouvait-elle cela joli lorsqu'il s'amusait à faire courir son patronus tout autour d'elle.

«Notre règle numéro un est la suivante, et je te conseille de l'appliquer chaque jour de ta vie car elle pourra certainement te sauver dans bien des circonstances: Toujours avoir du chocolat sur soi!»

Devant l'air cependant dubitatif de la petite fille, l'américain se permit d'ajouter avec malice.

«Et dans une moindre mesure, cela te permettra de dire aux autres que tu les aimes d'une bien jolie façon.»

oOo

**Author's Note:**

> Ce souvenir prend place en décembre 1980, environ huit mois avant la naissance d'Ellie (2 août 1981). Maisie a, alors, un peu plus de quatre ans (23 juillet 1976).


End file.
